halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forsaken Army
|type=Army |founder=Khito Tar 'Nucam |leader=Theko 'Parnum |members= |headquarters=Creshen |locations= |formed= |founded= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era=* * |affiliation=The Forsaken }} The Forsaken Army is the ground forces of the Forsaken armed forces and is responsible for ground-based operations. Formed before the Collapse of the Covenant, the Forsaken Army was deployed to former Covenant-held planets and installations to take them from the fallen empire. The Army operates various ground units and vehicles with numerous roles, many differing from their roles in the former Covenant and augmented with new technology. History The first of the Forsaken Army come into existence when the Terom Group began to recruit civilians from fringe colonies who were tired of Covenant doctrine. The Army's founder, Theko 'Parnum, would institute a training regime based on adaptability and cooperation in the field of combat and would utilize the Tratum drones as training devices. Terom Group engineers would modify and overhaul Covenant ground and air vehicles to improve upon them and use them to the best of their abilities. One of the major retrofits allowed a modular cockpit, which could be used by an organic, drone, or lekgolo operator. With the true colours of the Covenant revealed with the emerging civil war, the ground forces of the Forsaken were deployed to Covenant territory with the intention of claiming it for their own. With the consolidation of numerous Covenant once-held worlds, Forsaken ground forces would be directed towards assisting construction efforts for colonists, securing additional worlds for exploitation or colonization, peacekeeping or anti-piracy. Organization The Forsaken Army is directly commanded by Field Marshal Fopa 'Wagramai underneath Supreme Commander Khito Tar 'Nucam. Field Commanders serve underneath the Field Marshal and lead planetary warfare, Generals are beneath them as they lead their forces into different regions, and Fieldmasters who directly lead the charge against the enemy. Forsaken dropships and gunships are operated by army pilots. Personnel Training When training for the Forsaken ground forces, trainees are put into training simulations through the use of Tratum drones and holographic projections. Trainees are taught the use of weapons more thoroughly, how to better aim and how to use them in different scenarios. Additional training is given in the field of CQB, Tratum drone usage, and how to survive in a hostile environment. Taking a cue from humans, Forsaken warriors are taught how to utilize and counter unconventional warfare tactics (ambush, guerilla warfare, etc) and well as how to evade possible capture in any environment. Attempting to fix the failures of their predecessor, the Forsaken army training program teaches their trainees how to display field discipline by not charging the enemy. Once their training is complete, they are sent for additional training in their specialized role (operator, infantry, artillery, etc) Equipment Weapons Unlike the rest of their materiel, the Forsaken utilizes much of the same infantry weapons as the original Covenant Empire with only slight modifications to assist in their combat efficiency. Vehicles The Forsaken Spectre variant is the Tapura-pattern vehicle which is used as an anti-infantry vehicle and is often paired with the Traid-pattern scout vehicle that scouts enemy positions and the Famork-pattern transport that can move troops when a dropship is not available for quick deployment. The Dusa-pattern walker is instead used as a heavy the main anti-vehicle platform with their altered focus cannon. Providing artillery is the Vengeash-pattern artillery, whose targeting is assisted by local units through their Doulos intelligence programs. Although rarely deployed, the Forsaken additionally makes use of the Iphus-pattern heavy assault platform for heavy combat in any terrain. Category:Forsaken